


Morning After

by orphan_account



Series: Messages of Love [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Morning After, No Sex, idk what to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zen just wanted a night out to forget his problems. He didn't expect to find himself waking up in Jumin's apartment the morning after.Prompt: I was too drunk and you had to take me back to your place because you don't know my address.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got out of hand. It was supposed to be really small, and then it blew up into this. To be honest, this was a dream I had a few nights ago because I love this ship. I haven't read over it all, so there may be mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you mansardroof for listening to my whining about this fic. It is finally done and written.

Nothing was going according to plan. 

Early in the morning he awoke to find his alarm clock broken, his phone uncharged, and to top it all off, his hairdryer decided not to turn on at all, no matter how many times he hit it against the wall. He rubbed his eyes, because there was absolutely no way that the morning could get any worse . . . 

. . . is what he thought until he stepped into the already crowded theater. 

Apparently, his role was taking a drastic change, along with the script. So, a new story, new lines, new everything before the end of the week? He was a professional, he could do it. But, he also had like a million things to do like, modeling, dinner dates, and yet another party that V was planning as well. It was just too much. 

He glanced at his phone, watching the yellow battery slowly turn red with every click as he switched it on and off. He had no one to text. Well, maybe Luciel for entertainment and Yoosung to tease, Jaehee was cool too, but he couldn't risk taking the subject back to a particular cat-loving weirdo with way too much cash. No, he did not want to even think about him, or that damn cat. 

The director waved him over. No doubt he would be talking to the man for well over two hours and maybe even have dinner after. He seriously needed a day off, but when? It was as if his life revolved around the constant routine. 

What he needed, was to probably get into a relationship, or maybe even take a vacation from all this. Yeah, maybe a vacation would do. Or, he could go the easy route and just get a drink. Something to calm his nerves. 

On the way out after work, he slipped into a cab and pressed the messenger app wearily. At the moment, everyone would be busy. It was reaching 9 and he'd hoped some, excluding one, would be willing to meet him at a bar uptown. There were the theatre actors to choose from too, but he was looking more towards getting drunk and forgetting about things for a while. At least he could do that with a single college student and a hacker guy who was simply just fun. Even Jaehee, because, why not? 

He gave further instructions to the cab driver as he waited. Then, his phone buzzed with life. 

707  
Msg: im so boredddd~

ZEN  
Msg: come get a drink with me then^^

\- Yoosung✮ has entered the chatroom - 

Yoosung✮  
Msg: hey guys

ZEN  
Msg: wanna join us? 

707  
Msg: Yeah! Let's go!!!! I wanna see Yoosung get drunk lolol

Yoosung✮  
Msg: im not going to get drunk seven, but i'll go;;;

ZEN  
Msg: cool 

707  
Msg: which bar? 

\- Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom - 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I hope you are not all planning to do something reckless;;

707  
Msg: Assistant Kang! Join us on this wonderful night!!!!

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I was hoping to get a break from today. It was quite exhausting.

ZEN  
Msg: no need to explain any further 

Yoosung✮  
Msg: which bar? 

707  
Msg: drunk Jaehee and Yoosung lololol 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I am not planning on getting drunk. 

Yoosung✮  
Msg: i'm not going to drink either. i have class tomorrow T_T 

He smiled at the phone as each new message sprang to life on his screen. After five sighing emojis, and protests from Jaehee, he finally got them to agree on meeting at the new bar a few blocks from the theatre. It would only be a few hours, and he wanted to catch up with them. Some quality time that didn't involve rich boys, parties, and least of all, cats.

# _______

# 

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Seven was yelling at the top of his lungs, nearly standing on the bar stool as he towered over Yoosung, who was downing a shot of tequilla slowly and with his eyes closed. He looked as if he were about to cry. "Woohoo! Yoosung!" 

Jaehee beside him lifted her glasses up the bridge of her nose, making them glint. She was drinking a beer, much to everyone's surprise, and even a shot as well, but only because Seven didn't believe that she could handle it. 

Her eyes trailed the two young boys to her side. She sounded maintained, as if she hadn't touched a single thing at the bar, "Oh, to be young again." 

"You're still young, Jaehee." Zen sipped his beer, feeling it as it went down and warmed his chest. He breathed, letting out the tension from within the pit of his stomach. "Just relax." 

"I can not relax, not with," She studied her drink, her eyebrows furrowing. "Not with what's going on in the office." 

He stopped her there. "Then let's not talk about it." 

"Yoosung! Yoosung! Yoosung!" Seven spun in his seat and clamped an arm around the college student with glee. His cheeks were inflamed with red, and so were Yoosung's. 

Yoosung hiccuped, his eyes fluttering. "Seven. I feel—" 

"Like you're on top of the world?!" The hacker asked the bartender for another drink, while Yoosung went as white as a ghost. The kid seriously couldn't hold his liquor, and Seven seemed to be a sloppy drunk, even going as far as to play truth or dare with the other boy. 

Jaehee trailed her finger on the rim of her glass. "So, has anything new occurred to any of you?" 

Seven raised his hand enthusiastically, "I made a robot!" 

"I joined a new guild." Yoosung weakly said. He looked like he was about to close his eyes and sleep. He yawned, "And I joined a new club." 

"My role changed." Zen said simply, watching as Jaehee's eyebrows raised in concern. "It was too sudden. And now I'm here." He waved at the rest of them, to show what he meant. "It's not been an easy day." 

She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that this is troubling you." 

"Thank you." 

They were disrupted by a sharp noise. Yoosung had dropped his glass. "Oh, sorry." He looked down at the shattered cup. 

Seven redirected his focus. "Yoosung! Answer the question. Zen or V?" 

Yoosung's heavy eyes faltered. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. When he did, he rubbed his temples, "Is that supposed to mean something?" 

Jaehee closed her eyes, possibly considering if this outing was even a good idea. 

Zen couldn't help but laugh. "Don't tease the boy." 

"What?" Seven pointed his beer at him. "It's fun, and besides, I'm kinda curious, because—" 

"Because you'd choose me, obviously." Zen purred. He watched as Luciel's eyes wrinkled in laughter. "Now Yoosung, I'm really not sure." 

Seven shook his head. "But V has this, like, sexy voice on the phone, ya know?" His eyes found Yoosung's. "And I thought you had a little crush on him anyway, lol." 

The college student sat there, mildly interested. He appeared grumpy, but it was probably because he didn't know what they were specifically talking about. When he did, though, his neck and ears began to burn wildly. "W-what are you saying?!" 

Seven doubled over in laughter, spilling his drink on the counter and banging his hand frantically. Zen chuckled, taking another sip while Jaehee tapped at her phone distractedly.

So far it was beginning to be a good night.

"Me or Yoosung?" Seven batted his eyelashes at Zen, who rolled his eyes in response. Yoosung was still red over the last question. He thought, just to give him some room to breathe, that he'd choose the latter. Zen smirked, "Luciel Choi." He let the last name roll off his tongue slowly.

Much to his shock, the hacker blushed. He blinked once, then twice, "Hahaha! So you'd choose me?" He lifted his arms over his head confidently. "I knew it! I'd be a great leading lady." 

Better to choose the infamous hacker, just in case he decided to hack Zen's phone if he didn't choose wisely. Yoosung appeared calmer at this, and he even took another gulp of his new glass of water. 

Jaehee disrupted them after 15 minutes of pure phone quality time, but not before she took a generous last sip of a new beer. "I am very glad to see you all enjoying yourselves." 

"And you, Jaehee?" Zen questioned. 

She shook her head. "Please exclude me from this game. I have much on my mind." 

"Like what?" Seven adjusted his glasses. His drunken state seemed to disappear and reappear at times. It was really odd. "Jumin bothering you again with Elly?" 

The sound of those names sent a chill up Zen's spine. This was not what he signed up for when he invited them. 

Jaehee acknowledged his reaction, but she didn't refrain from bringing up the subject. "Yes. I'm quite tired of having that cat over at my home." 

"No way. Is he dumping her at your place again?" The hacker looked legitimately bad for the assistant. "He could leave her with me." He grumbled afterwards, finishing his drink as well. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Jaehee checked her phone. "I also have to get him ready for a meeting tomorrow morning. He's meeting with the chairman. That's the fifth time this month now." 

"Wow, seriously?" 

"Yes." 

Zen lifted his drink to his lips, letting his eyes wander around the bar. When they landed on the bartender, he requested two shots, which he drank instantly. 

The other two were talking business, chatting away and forgetting all about Jumin and Elizabeth 3rd, thankfully. Yoosung, though, was trying his hardest to stay awake. Surely the boy would need an escort by the end of the night. And hopefully, Zen would too. 

He didn't have rehearsal in the morning, and all interviews were pushed to the evening. He was a free man, if not for small mentions of the two things that he did _not_ want to think about. 

His shoulders, slumped. 

"Get me another beer." He said. 

# _______

# 

" _Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound~_ " Seven was in the middle of singing. His head hung low as his arms dangled dangerously over the edge of the bar. " _Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing~_ " 

"Dude. What are you singing?" Yoosung's angry expression grew as he stared down at the hacker. 

" _Wondering what’s new?! What have I missed?!~_ " Seven sang even louder. 

Jaehee covered her ears. "This is definitely a sign that we must return to our own homes." 

"Yes. Indeed." 

All three craned their necks to the new voice in the room. Most of the people at the restaurant were gone, especially after everyone realized that it was reaching 1 am. 

"Mr. Han." Jaehee adjusted herself hurriedly. A professional look now on her slightly flushed face. She cleared her throat. "I told you, you did not need to come." 

Mr. Han took a look at the rest of the party. Seven waved hello, and Yoosung was looking distantly off. "I'm glad I made it in time, at least before you all decided to drink yourselves silly." 

The hacker's smile faded. "Whatever man, just have some fun." 

"Yeah!" Yoosung leaned against his seat, which was dangerously tipping. Seven held him back. "I don't have any fancy business meetings in the morning to stop me." 

Jumin let out a deep breath. His patience was clearly starting to dwindle, and he'd only just arrived. "Okay. I do not understand, but I will try." 

"Is this about the meeting tomorrow?" Jaehee put in. 

He was about to ask her, but then his focus adjusted on a certain sleeping individual. His eyes widened. 

Seven stood, "Don't worry. He's just sleeping." 

"He looks like he may need to see a doctor." Jumin stared at Zen, who was sleeping peacefully, his chin resting on his arm. A single strand of silver hair caressing his sharp cheekbone. 

"He'll be fine." Yoosung hiccuped. 

"But you won't be." Seven took the college student's arm and steadied him. He brought out his phone, checked the time and the area, and then took Yoosung's phone as well. "I should probably take you home." 

"Haven't you had quite enough to drink too?" Jaehee pointed out. She didn't look convinced. 

Seven grinned. "I'm fine." And he really did look fine. 

The two of them stared at him for a while, possibly reconsidering the idea. For Jumin, he'd never been in this sort of predicament. Going out and drinking with _friends_? Was it similar to the feeling of being at one of V's parties? He looked around again at the group and saw that he'd never seen them quite like this. It was fascinating. 

"I'll call a cab." Jumin offered. He even paid for the ride. 

Jaehee seemed pleased. "That was very considerate of you, Mr. Han." 

He sat down himself. He'd been to a number of bars, but this felt slightly different. Then, he remembered, "Assistant Kang. Do you also need an escort?" 

Her expression said it all. She was a strong woman. Probably not one to accept help from a man. "I am fine. My apartment is only down the street. And I should walk it off, to be honest." She cleared her throat again. "And I believe I need some fresh air." 

"I hope you feel better tomorrow morning." He reminded her. "It is a pain, but I'd like my assistant to be by my side when the meeting begins." 

She nodded. Her eyes were sharp, but she appeared tired. "Yes, Mr. Han." 

He watched as she turned from him. Gathering her things, she gave Jumin one last look, and then another at Zen, who was still sleeping. She thought for a minute, but then disregarded it. This confused Jumin immensely. 

At the bar, the man behind it was leaning casually back and talking to a coworker. Others still at the bar huddled close together, and some were standing in darker places, talking amongst themselves. Despite the time, a few people were coming in, looking bright. 

Jumin didn't order anything, not even when the bartender offered. He just watched. This was a shabby place, but it was also trendy. There were a lot of young people too, and the refreshments didn't look too bad either. It wasn't like the restaurants he was used to, but he could see why his colleagues would find this place entertaining. 

He inputed this in his brain. Maybe it would benefit him later. 

Then, he tried for a conversation. "Zen." 

The actor didn't even budge. His chest just rose up and down peacefully with deep sleep. 

Jumin frowned. The man had drank enough to fall asleep. Was that his intention? Weren't there other alternatives to get some good sleep? Or was he having troubles? He'd always offered to help any of the members of RFA, so why didn't they ever accept it? 

He placed a hand on Zen's shoulder, shaking it slowly and carefully. "Zen. It is late. We should probably leave." 

Zen scrunched his nose. "Leave me alone." He whispered, barely audible. 

Jumin was confused again. "You do need an escort. I'm not going to leave you here." 

The man shrugged his arm away from his shoulder. His eyes still closed, he chose not to speak any further. 

Now Jumin was in an even bigger problem. Why hadn't he asked any of the other members to take Zen home? He could've asked assistant Kang before she left. Why had he forgotten? He shut his eyes and sighed. 

"You're so annoying." Zen murmured. He looked as if he were still sleeping, and his words came out of his mouth with a slur. "Handsome jerk." 

Jumin sat up. This was really interesting. He'd never been in the presence of someone who was very drunk. It didn't come as a surprise that Zen was the first one to enlighten him on the subject. 

"Annoying?" Jumin tested the waters. 

Zen opened one eye to look at him. He was definitely not going to remember a thing in the morning, not in this state. "Always flaunting your money, always arguing about your daddy issues and your precious cat." He opened both eyes and leaned against his arm. The man gazed up at him through white lashes, judging him critically. "As if you even need all of that." He scoured him from head to toe. "Just look at your face." 

"My face?" 

"I am very beautiful." And Jumin refrained from rolling his eyes at this. Zen continued, "But you're right up here, and I'm here." The actor leveled his hands, so that his right was just above his left, indicating what he was trying to explain. "You see?" 

Jumin agreed. "I see. Care to explain further?" 

"Pfft." Zen laughed, his cheeks aflame with genuine amusement. 

Jumin saved that reaction in his mind as well, for later analysis. 

He sat closer. "Why are you laughing?" 

Zen studied him for a long while. He bit his lip, and then grabbed Jumin's tie forcefully. He whispered lowly in his ear. "Because you're funny." 

He had to admit this sent goosebumps down his neck. He regarded the actor with a different outlook, "I do not think so." 

Zen's shoulders shook. "That's why! You don't know when you're funny." He covered his mouth and let out an uncharacteristic snort. "You don't even know how romantic you are too."

"Romantic?" 

He never intended to be romantic to anyone. If he'd let anything slip, then it was probably not intentional. He surely didn't practice on the members of RFA, nor did he ever.

"Whatever." Zen waved him off, an irritated look gracing his features. "You'd be cuter if you weren't so dense." But then he stopped himself, seriously thinking. "Actually, maybe that's why you're cute . . ." 

Jumin stopped him there. 

Other people at the bar were looking at them curiously, obviously interpreting the situation in a much different light than he was. He pushed Zen's drink away when the actor began to stare at it, and then rose from his seat. 

Zen's eyes fell softly. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm taking you home." Jumin brushed invisible dust from his suit jacket. "Before you say anything else." 

"I can go home on my own." 

"No, you most surely can't."

" _Can_." 

" _Can't_." 

"Jumin." 

"Zen. _Shut up_." 

And he did.

# _______

# 

Getting him to the cab was even more difficult than convincing the man that he was unable to walk out of the bar alone. Jumin had to throw the actor's arm over his shoulder and suffer through having to drag him outside. People were staring, and it got worse when his car came around to pick them both up. Didn't these people have drivers as well? 

Zen murmured sleepily in his hold, but he didn't do anything else. Not even when they were both sitting in the backseat, breathless and tired from the short trip. 

Jumin tapped at the glass to notify the driver. "Take me home." 

The driver's eyes wandered to the other man beside him. "Yes sir." 

As the engine roared to life, Zen grumbled angrily, though he did not hear what he said exactly. Did it matter? At this point he was just trying to see if anyone was on the messenger, to find out where this actor lived. Didn't he say he lived underground? Where _could_ you live underground? 

His eyes adjusted to the bright light of his phone screen. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Can anyone tell me where Zen lives? 

No answer. So he tried again. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Zen's address? Does anyone know? 

Still, no answer. 

He could see why Luciel would be busy with Yoosung, but Jaehee should've been at home by now. Either she was ignoring him, or she was already asleep. That look she gave the both of them back at the bar still disturbed him too. Did she have her own personal intentions? 

He thought about it, but then shook his head. That was not the case. 

Busily typing, he was disrupted by the feel of something warm and soft on his shoulder. Next to him, Zen had leaned against his shoulder, and an arm lay lazily on Jumin's lap. 

He gulped. 

Well, this wasn't awkward. 

Jumin carefully tried to extract himself from the man, but he couldn't do a single thing without letting him fall to the other side. He didn't want to cause any harm, so he stayed put and placed his phone back into his pocket. They were almost home anyway, so this wouldn't last for long. 

At the corner of his eye, he saw the driver staring at them, but then he refocused his attention to the road ahead. 

Zen rubbed his chin against him, letting out a tired sigh. It almost reminded Jumin of when Elizabeth 3rd was snuggled up against him in bed. But this, this was not Elizabeth 3rd, nor was it a cat. This was Zen. 

The actor said quietly, "Jerk. Stupid jerk. Bastard." 

Jumin clenched his jaw. He was way too close. " _Zen_." He warned. 

Zen ignored him, and instead replied once again, "Stupid jerk." 

The ride wasn't easy, not when they had multiple red lights and sudden stops. It was near to impossible to hold Zen upright, it was also difficult keeping the actor awake, what with all the harsh names and comments he made in this drunken state. Jumin had had enough of everything. 

So when they finally arrived, and with some help from the staff, he finally got the actor into a separate bedroom right beside his. He even called a doctor, who rushed in and looked over Zen carefully. Jumin stayed the entire time, studying, and mostly just staring because this was so new to him. 

Zen was awake, surprisingly, and when he saw Jumin standing by the door, he glared. 

Jumin called the doctor over. "Will he be okay? Doctor?" 

The doctor gathered his things and nodded. He chuckled too, which shocked Jumin. "Your friend will be fine. He's just had a little too much to drink. That's all." The doctor looked at the heir as well. "Now, are you fine? Mr. Han? You look very worried." 

He had to stop and think. "Worried?" 

Jumin was more worried about the fact that the doctor had called Zen his _friend_. 

The doctor laughed again. Clearly there was no danger. "Just give him lots of water when he wakes up, chicken soup or miso soup. After that, he'll be back to normal." 

_Normal_. Zen was far from normal. He was the most difficult person Jumin had ever met. If anything, he was like a spoiled cat in his eyes. So unlike Elizabeth 3rd. 

He leaned against the doorway and stared at the actor. "Okay. Thank you, doctor."

# _______

# 

After a long, long shower, Jumin was feeling quite relieved. 

The day had been long. Multiple meetings, a date with a rather difficult new client, and a few important phone calls that led to nowhere—he was glad that everything was over and done with. It was reaching 2 am now, and he hoped to get at least a little shut eye before the new meeting tomorrow morning, but all of that was put on hold when he remembered the small dilemma sleeping in the room next to his. 

Elizabeth 3rd was waiting for him, but he had a strange feeling about Zen's state. Was he really okay? Did he need water? Was he breathing? How long would he be sleeping? And would he still be there in the morning? Did he even have money to get a cab? 

First of all, Jumin was surprised at himself. He was seriously concerned for someone else other than Elizabeth 3rd? How was that even possible? Well, once he thought it over, it was all Zen's fault. He was the one who drank himself to sleep. 

Jumin opened his door slightly. The wet droplets on the ends of his hair fell softly to the marble floors. He could see the sleeping figure of his cat lying peacefully on the edge of his bed. He sighed. 

He could spare a look at Zen, couldn't he? Just to make sure the man was okay and not dead. 

This scared him, and he found himself opening the door to the spare bedroom, where, Zen was sleeping as well. The room was dark, but the glow of the fish tanks at the corners of the room allowed only a small amount of light, enough to see without disrupting. 

Jumin allowed himself a few seconds to just watch. The actor had his clothes on still, thank goodness, but his coat hung on the chair next to the full bed. His white hair was sprawled along the pillows messily, and it looked soft. Even Jumin had to appreciate that Zen was aesthetically pleasing. Though his attitude still cut at him like the claws of a cat. 

He yawned, and opened the door wider, but not before he realized his own mistake. 

In between his legs, he felt the soft brush of fur against his bare skin. Below, Elizabeth 3rd was staring up at him with deep blue eyes. She meowed, and then blinked. She was three steps into the room already. 

Jumin froze. 

' _Oh no. This is bad._ ' He thought. He was beginning to panic. ' _This is really bad_.' 

He scrambled around for something, anything. Catnip? No, that was in the kitchens. A toy? That would surely wake Zen up. Maybe he would call out to her? 

"Elizabeth." He whispered desperately. 

The cat had her tail trailing the edge of the bed. She looked like she was about to caress her head against Zen's hand, which was dangling over the edge. Jumin breathed in shakily.

He was dead. Zen was going to find out and get an allergic reaction and probably kill Jumin for revenge. He remembered that party when Zen completely broke out. His face was red and his eyes were watery and he did not look well. If this was going to happen again, he didn't want it to occur in his own home, which, Zen would find infuriating as well. 

Jumin tiptoed into the room quietly. Elizabeth was sitting, poised on the floor like some model cat. She meowed happily, her fluffy tail only inches away from Zen. 

He closed his eyes and prayed, opening his arms invitingly to the cat, to draw her in. If he were to kill Zen, he wanted to at least spare Elizabeth from joining in. He didn't need to nearly kill Zen twice in one night. And he also wanted to protect the cat too, from Zen if he woke up and found his two mortal enemies in the same room, looking ready to pounce and attack. 

This was exactly what it looked like. And Jumin wouldn't have an explanation if consequences led to it. 

Thankfully, Elizabeth trotted over to him. Her ears twitching once she was in Jumin's arms, finally. She looked pleased, and nuzzled against his shoulder, much like Zen in the car. He held her tightly, and made his way back to the door, when he heard a noise. 

Oh no. 

"Elly . . ." Zen muttered. He was falling in and out of sleep. The actor turned to his other side, his hand gracing the next pillow much too delicately. "Elizabeth . . ." 

Why was Zen calling out for Elizabeth? Jumin stared at Elizabeth, and he found it amusing when he noticed that she was looking back at Zen. Quickly, he put the cat back in the hall and closed the door behind him. When he came back, he found that Zen was on his side again, the blankets pushed to the floor. 

"Zen." Jumin scolded. He brought the sheets up and covered the actor's legs. Zen's face scrunched up in confusion, making Jumin stop what he was doing. He didn't want to wake him up. 

Zen shifted, and lifted his chin up as if regarding something in his sleep.

Okay. Now they were much too close. Closer than they had been in the car, and Jumin didn't even notice. It was dark, he couldn't help it, but why had he thought this was a good idea? 

The actor pushed himself closer to the edge of the bed, his fingers right at the ends of Jumin's pajama sleeves. The heir still had his hands on the sheets, so he pushed them up and over Zen's shoulders. 

This, though, brought them even closer. 

He bit his lip. 

What was he doing? 

Zen's eyes opened, and his sleepy gaze found Jumin's own shocked one. The actor didn't look fazed, if anything, he appeared as if he were on stage, dazzling. Jumin stayed perfectly still. Maybe in the morning, Zen would find this all a dream, and they could forget about it soon after and never, ever discuss it again. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Zen's sleepy murmur, "If it isn't the spoiled heir." 

Jumin stuttered, "Zen, I—" 

"You're so selfish. You know that? And you're impolite, and a pain, and you're a bastard." Zen's brows creased in anger, his eyes halfway open. "You have too much money. I hate you. You know that? I hate you so much." 

This was stuff he'd heard over and over again. It wasn't like it hurt, he was just used to it. Zen's snide remarks on the messenger were enough to make him feel numb to anyone else's insults. No one was a match when it came to Zen. 

He cleared his throat and spoke as quietly as he could. "I'm very sorry to hear that you do not like me." He began, and noticed the way Zen's expression changed. "I'll leave, if that's what you want."

Jumin got up to leave, but was stopped midway. 

Behind him, Zen was clinging to his pajama shirt. Jumin was stunned. He looked sleepy, but his actions were much quicker than he'd anticipated. It was getting very, very late. Where did this energy come from? Or was Zen used to drinking? He did say that he smoked on occasion too. 

Zen's lips parted. "Wait." 

This wasn't good. Neither of them were in good states. This was going to end really badly. And he knew how much Zen would despise him after this if he allowed him to go any further.

"Zen, let's take a minute—" Jumin was trying to pull away. That ultimately failed. 

The stage actor laid back onto his pillow, a tight grip on Jumin's pajama collar. His eyes glinted dangerously, and at this point it seemed as if Zen was going to fight him. His knuckles turned white beneath Jumin's chin. Zen was stupidly drunk, and he was capable of anything. 

Jumin held his hands up, "You're drunk, Zen. Don't do anything stupid." 

"I know I'm drunk." Zen bit back, and he pulled on the collar fiercely. 

Now they were extremely close. Their breaths overlapping. He could smell the faint smell of cigarettes on Zen's clothing, and of liquor lingering on his very pale lips. He saw a glimpse of pink below, and noticed that he was licking his own lips in worry. 

They stared at each other for a minute. Zen was obviously drunk and he probably didn't know what he was doing, whereas Jumin was completely stable. He couldn't explain his own actions, or the fact that his heart was beating wildly. Of course he'd kissed people before. But he'd never kissed a man, nor had he kissed someone like Zen. 

He regained his thoughts. Why was he thinking of kisses? They hadn't even gone that far. 

Yet. 

His arms grew weak under the strain of lifting himself up, and Zen didn't waver on his hold. His stomach flipped, and he had to swallow. He watched as Zen regarded that small action. A small grin formed on the edge of the actor's lips. 

And then he bent down, just slightly, letting their lips brush for only a small second. 

He couldn't help but breathe. Zen's breath hit his lips as well, and he went in for a real kiss, this time, opening his mouth slightly and letting his chin dip to catch Zen's open mouth below too. 

He closed his eyes, letting that sensation tingle all over his body. Instantly, he felt a hand on the nape of his neck and nails scratching at his collarbone. A moan escaped the actor's lips, and Jumin pressed harder against them, bringing out another moan, this time, deeper. 

This wasn't good. They weren't going to like this later on. But, it wasn't his fault. Zen did this first. Though he did comply, and gave up at the very end. 

Their noses hit, and he continued along with a slow rhythm, following and catching the other's lips when they fell. 

Yeah. This was not good. 

He broke apart, feeling the hairs on his neck stand on end when Zen whined at the sudden halt.

"We can't do this." He said firmly. He realized, for the first time, how breathless he actually was. 

What the _hell_ was he doing? This was _Zen_. Stage actor, ladies man, all around pretty boy and far from what Jumin wanted. But, he found himself distractedly staring at the lips he just attacked. This was not like him at all. 

He got up quickly. Too quickly. And he turned away. Zen's expression was back to being grumpy, as if that kiss wasn't anything but a small greeting. This, for some odd reason, made Jumin angry. 

"I have to—" He stopped himself. His hand on the doorknob, he stared at the floor and then back at the now opened hallway. 

What did he have to say? He'd hopefully be the only one who would remember this. He didn't need to get so worked up. 

"I have to go." He whispered this time, eyes finding their way back to other person in the room. When they landed on their target, his heart started to beat frantically again. "Goodnight, Zen." 

The door closed softly. Once he heard the clicks of the locks, he took a deep breath. 

Before him, Elizabeth 3rd was sitting perfectly in front of him. Her eyes bright, as if nothing had occurred.

This made him feel guilty, and it didn't help the fact that he actually let himself lose control, and with Zen of all people. That was just mad, crazy, extremely unlikely—but it happened. It happened and he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He placed a hand on his chest and tried to forget it, tried to forget every second. 

But he could not.

# _______

# 

Zen awoke to find himself in a bed he did not recognize, in a place that he'd never seen. He supposed that someone in the group had taken him back home, but who? Probably Seven, or maybe Jaehee. This place was rather chic, though. Luciel could afford it, but could Jaehee? 

He turned over and regarded the view outside. There was a large sliding door that led into a very lavish patio. The sight of the other glamorous buildings in the skyline also confused Zen. He was still in the city. Didn't Luciel live considerably farther off than the rest of them? 

His fingers searched for his phone in the bundle of blankets, before he found it on the nightstand. Opening up the messenger, he saw that he had 6 missed calls from Yoosung, a text from Jaehee, and five text messages from Luciel. He'd get to the others later, for now, Seven would have to do. 

ZEN  
Msg: where am i? 

An instant reply. 

707  
Msg: Zen!!!!!!! how r u???? i've been trying to reach you all morning;;

ZEN  
Msg: i'm fine. 

707  
Msg: you went to jumin's place, right?^^ 

707  
Msg: he had to deal with you lolol

ZEN  
Msg: EXCUSE ME?! 

707  
Msg: lol you didn't know?;;;;

No, he did not know. Though that could explain most things. For example, the luxurious room, the subtle itchiness in his throat and the lack of warmth even on the covered bed. He felt like he was going to be sick, and it wasn't because of the pounding headache that he currently had. 

He rubbed his eyes and typed. 

ZEN  
Msg: whose idea was it that i stay here? 

707  
Msg: . . . 

707  
Msg: dude. Jaehee was the last to see you two. you should ask her

ZEN  
Msg: ok 

707  
Msg: uhhhhh;;;;;

707  
Msg: hmmmmmm.....

ZEN  
Msg: what is it? 

707  
Msg: you guys didn't....i mean.....you.....not with........no, right? 

ZEN  
Msg: STOP 

707  
Msg: lolololololol

He shut his phone off. He'd have to deal with that later. Right now, he just needed to find a way back home. He felt like shit, but he could at least call a cab and maybe grab a coffee on the way. His dizziness would make it near to impossible to go back to sleep, so he'd take that time to look over the new script.

Well, he should've been concerned with all of that, except that his attention was elsewhere. It thoroughly surprised him that it was Jumin of all people who would be so considerate as to bring him back to his place. He hadn't remembered anything, not even how he got here, or the fact that he didn't realize his eyes were watering. He'd forgotten about Elizabeth, but thankfully, the reaction wasn't as severe as he thought it would be. 

Carefully, he looked around. The room was extravagant. He didn't picture it any less. If it was Jumin, then it didn't come as a shock. The floors were marble, there was a chandelier, and the sheets felt like pure silk. Zen was beautiful, but even he couldn't feel like he could blend into such a place. It made him nervous. 

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, and his expression soured once he saw who it was. 

Zen fell back to the bed, covering his face. "I'm dreaming." 

"You are not dreaming." A stern, elegant voice scolded him. Did Jumin scold? Well, he did do that to Yoosung on occasion. "You are fully awake. And according to wikihow, you are experiencing a hangover." 

The way the heir said all of those things was almost amusing. He stared up at his savior. Jumin looked a bit taken aback. Zen was aware of how stiff the man could be, but this sort of caught him off guard. 

He looked around for the cat. "Where's the cat?" 

Jumin smiled sheepishly. 

Wait. He was smiling? 

"I sent her to the groomers." He scratched the back of his neck. "Assistant Kang recommended I take her to get a thorough brushing and cleaning for her. Since, it may help with your allergy." 

He opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped himself. He found that he was looking at Jumin suspiciously. Well, he couldn't help it. The man was acting very . . . odd. Maybe he scared him last night? But how? 

"And where is Assistant Kang?" He asked. Though he knew she was probably slaving away somewhere. 

It surprised him even more when Jumin said, "I gave her the day off." 

Okay. Now it was starting to get a little weird. Jaehee getting the day off. Was that even possible? The woman hadn't seen a free day in months. What caused all of this? 

"O-oh." He steadied his voice. Maybe he was still dreaming. 

Jumin was leaning against the doorway. He was wearing dark pants and shiny loafers, but he wasn't wearing his blazer. Instead, his clean white shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He hadn't combed his hair. 

The heir's expression turned into something he could not read. "The website also said that I should give you plenty of water." 

"Yeah." 

"And the doctor also advised me to give you chicken soup." 

"Wait. Doctor?" 

Jumin ignored him. "I also brought miso soup, if you want that instead. And orange juice. But I also brought quite a few energy drinks too, and coffee as well. And also small snacks." He laid out everything. He looked very concerned. 

This was not what he expected. 

Then he remembered, "Don't you have a meeting?" He checked the clock. It was well over 12 pm now. The meeting should've been ending at this time. 

Jumin sat down by the bed, but kept his distance. He smiled again. "I, well, I cancelled it." 

He _cancelled_ it?

Zen closed his eyes. He was definitely still dreaming.

He wondered if they were pulling a prank on him, because Jumin wasn't this nice to him, ever. This was just unusual, something that did not and would not happen. Maybe he'd done something to deserve such attention? He sure as hell didn't run his mouth, otherwise Jumin would've been here with Elizabeth in his arms. 

First of all, he was impressed that they hadn't bickered so far. It'd been a long time since he'd had a real conversation with the guy. Even at parties, they could be seen arguing, inseparable and ready to fight at any given moment. Well, Zen probably would've taken it that far, if not for Jumin's clothes always covered in that deadly cat fur. 

Zen eyed the things that Jumin brought, whereas the heir only gave him a solemn look. He didn't look like he'd put up a good argument if they decided to argue. This made him feel a little bad for the man. 

"Thank you." He wanted to say something. To change the awkward atmosphere in the room. 

Jumin's eyes widened, and then they wrinkled with relief. Was he seriously worried? "Do you need anything else? I can call a cab, or you can rest, or you can—" 

He cut him off. "I'm fine." 

Truthfully, he was not fine. He felt sick, but that was all his own fault. Now he was feeling conscious of the way he spoke to Jumin all those times. Maybe he didn't give him enough chances to prove himself. He thought that, but in truth, he couldn't wait to see the guy revert back to his cat-loving, annoyingly-rich ways. 

He laughed, and kept in mind the shocked way that Jumin reacted to it. 

"Did I do something?" The heir looked flustered. 

"No." He sat up. "I'm just . . . surprised." 

Jumin sat further back, nearly hitting the door behind him. The guy was being careful, unnecessarily so. And it made him want to laugh even more, though he refrained from doing such a thing. Jumin in a guilty mood was just too good to pass up. What the hell did Zen do in the first place? 

The heir adjusted his collar, almost as if it were a habit. "I am sorry I am acting strange. I am only inexperienced in taking care of someone. I have never," And he stopped, thought, and then continued, "I have never realized that it was so difficult." 

Zen thought back to the way that Jaehee always managed Jumin's issues. And of how V always took extra care when it came to his best friend. Jumin was of course spoiled, so that didn't shock him. No wonder he loved that cat so much.

"Jumin." 

The heir returned his gaze. "Yes?" 

"Thank you." He genuinely meant it. Though he would never admit that to those in the RFA, nor to anyone else. 

Jumin momentarily lost the color in his face. "Ah," He looked down, and then back to the door. "Yes."

What was this guy's issue? He was curious, but he didn't want to disrupt what was happening. After a while, he indulged in the various treats that Jumin brought, and ignored the way the heir sat beside him, fidgeting and constantly asking if everything was okay. 

It was pleasant, but it wasn't _Jumin_. Or at least, that was what he thought. 

"So you don't remember anything?" Jumin asked. 

He shook his head. "Nope." 

"Oh . . ." 

Was that disappointment? 

Strange.

He couldn't really empathize. They didn't share anything in common, and if Jumin was troubled by something, then it was probably something that Zen could not help him with. So he tried to stay as disconnected as possible, even though Jumin looked as if he wanted to scream. 

Zen glanced at his phone. It was on vibrate, and he could see that he was getting multiple texts from Seven. What that hacker said seemed to be getting to him too. No way did they ever fool around. That wasn't like Jumin, and Zen couldn't come to grips with even imagining it. Yeah, the man was handsome, but he wasn't boyfriend material. Did Zen even like guys? 

Well, judging by the way he was staring at him from the corner of his eye, he couldn't doubt his own admiration for the way the guy looked so out of character and disheveled. 

He stopped himself there. 

"If you have something to say, then say it." He snapped. His own thoughts were making him frustrated. 

Jumin slowly shook his head. His color had returned after a few moments of silence. "I don't. I—" He sighed. "I'm only thinking about things." 

He sat forward. "What things?" 

"Personal matters."

Oh, _personal matters_? 

He pushed his plate away. This was getting too intimate for him. They'd never talked like this before, and it both interested him and scared him. So, he decided to change the subject. 

The way Jumin unraveled at his words was fascinating. He was avoiding something important, but did that really matter now? Whatever he did couldn't have been that bad. 

Jumin was in the middle of talking about his small adventures with an oil prince, until Zen raised a hand to stop him. 

"Is there something wrong?" Jumin was returning to normal.

Yes there was something wrong. He wanted to reach out and pry the truth out of him. And then, an idea struck. Maybe he'd said something to one of the members? Zen wouldn't have a hard time trying to find out that way. Yeah, that sounded like a better alternative. 

He shut his mouth, letting a small grin form at the edge of his lips. 

Jumin leaned in as well, curiosity spreading over his face in an instant. Up close, he really did look different. Or maybe Zen hadn't taken a close enough look at the man. They were either fighting, or they were on the messenger fighting. To be honest, they never really had the chance to have a decent conversation, much less look at one another in the eye. 

Zen breathed in deeply. This was probably the start of a very odd relationship. What type of relationship though, he did not quite know yet.

He smiled dangerously down at Jumin, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just . . ." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm just tired." He responded. "I had a _long_ night." 

It was only the morning after. He'd have a lot more chances to figure things out in the future. 

And so far, it was already looking pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> * immediately after Zen left, Jumin texted Luciel for tips on asking someone out. He also told him about kissing Zen the night before.  
> * Zen texted Luciel too and asked why Jumin was acting so weird, and Seven found himself telling Yoosung, who told Jaehee, who informed V, and now everyone knows except the two people who started it all.  
> * Jaehee had intentionally ignored Jumin's texts for help on that night. It earned her a day off and a lot of gossip on the messenger afterwards.  
> * they're all lowkey shipping it. Even Elizabeth.
> 
>  
> 
> I really love the relationship between Seven and Yoosung. I can totally see them being bros. They're so tempting, I might write something for them as well and maybe tie it to this fic. Who knows^^ If there are any mistakes regarding the game or anything, please let me know T_T


End file.
